The pieces for the formation of a removable floor covering of the type indicated, in which the resistant upper plate and the shock-absorbing lower layer are joined by an intermediate adhesive, are well-known. This manufacturing process requires the separate formation of the shock-absorbing lower layer and its subsequent joining to the ceramic plate, by means of an adhesive, which makes the manufacturing cost of the covering pieces relatively high and slow.
A removable floor covering based on pieces obtained with the process discussed above is described for example in Spanish Patent Application No. ES20090030095 (filed on Apr. 24, 2009), which corresponds to US 2010/0269441 A1, filed by the same applicants. In this covering the shock-absorbing lower layer is fixed to the resistant plate by an adhesive and is provided with equal notches from its edges, having its outlet choked. As for the intermediate joining elements, their contour is equal to the double of the notch contour of the shock-absorbing layer and their thickness is equal to that of said layer.
With this constitution, the joining of the successive covering pieces is made by means of the intermediate joining elements, each one of which is housed in two facing notches of adjacent covering pieces.
Although the covering may be easily mounted and dismounted, it presents the problem of the high cost of the pieces that form it, due to the manufacturing process thereof, previously described.
Another problem of the aforementioned covering pieces is the risk of deterioration of the ceramic plate edges, due to accidental hits that they may endure during its transportation and mounting, hits which may cause the breaking of the free edges of the plate.